


La storia dietro ogni bacio

by Niny_95



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Korrasami is Canon, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niny_95/pseuds/Niny_95
Summary: Korra pensa a come si è innamorata di Asami mentre cerca di capire come farle una certa domanda.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 4





	La storia dietro ogni bacio

La prima volta che aveva visto Asami Sato, la sua impressione non era stata buona per niente anzi... l’ingegnere era bellissima ed era l'ostacolo nella storia che avrebbe potuto nascere con Mako, sì, all'epoca Korra era convinta che tra lei e il Dominatore del Fuoco sarebbe potuta nascere una bellissima storia d'amore, si sbagliava quello che legava lei e Mako era solo un infatuazione... la storia tra loro... non aveva funzionato e andava bene così. 

Ma con l’erede delle Industrie del Futuro le cose erano diverse: il loro rapporto si era evoluto pian piano erano passati dall'essere delle conoscenti ad essere amiche, fino a quel _momento_ e mentre le labbra di Asami toccavano le sue Korra ripensò a come ci erano arrivate. 

Korra non sapeva con esattezza quando si era innamorata di Asami ma aveva capito di non poter fare a meno dell'ingegnere la prima volta che le sue labbra avevano toccato la sua guancia: era stato poco prima che lei tornasse alla Tribù dell'Acqua del Sud, lei aveva perso la fiducia in sé dopo che il veleno di Zaheer l'aveva privata della forza nelle gambe ma era bastato quel semplice tocco a riscaldarle il cuore. 

Per i tre anni successivi la voglia di abbandonare tutte le sue premesse di solitudine e tornare da lei, a Città della Repubblica l'aveva sfiorata più volte ma era stata talmente codarda da non perseguire quel pensiero anzi lo aveva messo a tacere ogni volta che ne aveva la possibilità, fino a quando in una botta di coraggio le aveva scritto – l'idea era mettere per iscritto tutti i pensieri che le affollavano la testa ma era stata una vera botta di coraggio riuscire a inviare la lettera – Korra non poteva dimenticare la sfuriata che le aveva fatto l'ingegnere dopo che era tornata dopo quei tre anni d’assenza, nei suoi occhi c'era scritta talmente tanta tristezza, delusione e abbandono che per un attimo l'Avatar avrebbe voluto buttarsi tra le braccia dell' _amica_ e baciarla fino a toglierle il respiro. Non aveva fatto niente di tutto ciò, si era limitata a fissarla in silenzio, non sapeva se Asami provava le sue stesse cose e preferiva nascondere i suoi sentimenti piuttosto che perdere la sua amicizia. 

Poi c'era stata la tirannia di Kuvira che aveva portato molte perdite – compreso il padre di Asami – e Korra aveva messo i suoi sentimenti da parte. Si era ripromessa che dopo aver svolto correttamente il suo ruolo di Avatar avrebbe parlato chiaramente con Asami. 

L'occasione le si era parata davanti al matrimonio di Varrick e Zhu-li, aveva intenzione di parlare con la mora per scusarsi ma quando l'ingegnere aveva espresso il desiderio di prendersi una vacanza aveva colto la palla al balzo, così le due _amiche_ si erano imbarcate per il Mondo degli Spiriti ma Korra non immaginava i modi in cui il suo intero mondo sarebbe stato messo sotto sopra così velocemente. 

E quando l'erede delle Industrie del Futuro l'aveva baciata qualche giorno dopo a Korra era parso di galleggiare «Non pensavo provassi le stesse cose.» aveva soffiato. 

«Questo perché» Asami le aveva puntato un dito contro «non hai prestato attenzione ai segnali che ti ho lanciato per tutto questo tempo.» aveva detto. 

Per tutta risposta l'Avatar se l'era tirata nuovamente contro. 

E adesso non sapeva come farle _quella dannatissima domanda_ e dentro stava fremendo. 

«Korra?» la voce della fidanzata la riscosse dai suoi pensieri «Vuoi dirmi che succede? Sono giorni che sei… distante.» disse carezzandole lievemente la guancia costringendo l’altra ragazza a incrociare i loro sguardi. 

«C… cosa? Va tutto bene.» fu la risposta dell’Avatar. 

« _Korra_.» disse Asami con quel tono che non ammetteva repliche «Vuoi lasciarmi?» 

La ragazza della Tribù dell’Acqua boccheggiò «S… sei pazza?» sussurrò infine «Asami, ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno in vita mia come puoi pensare una cosa del genere?» 

L’erede delle Industrie del Futuro sospirò «E allora cos’è che ti preoccupa? Per favore, Korra, parla con me.» 

L’Avatar sorrise baciando la guancia della fidanzata «Non c’è motivo di preoccuparsi, davvero. Sto solo rimuginando su una _certa domanda_ che devo farti. Ma non lascerai perdere se prima non ti dirò tutto eh?» Korra non aveva smesso un attimo di tormentarsi le mani, adesso trafficò nelle tasche prima di inginocchiarsi, stavolta fu il turno di Asami di boccheggiare «Asami Sato, vuoi farmi l’onore di diventare mia moglie?» disse tutto d’un fiato. 

Asami sbatté le palpebre, due volte. Poi tirò su la fidanzata baciandola con trasporto, mentre fresche lacrime le rigavano le guance «Mi hai fatto temere il peggio!» disse tirandole contro un pugno. 

Il sorriso di Korra andava da un orecchio all’altro «È un sì?» 

«Certo che è un sì, stupida idiota!» fu la risposta dell’erede della ragazza. 

Korra rise prendendo in braccio la futura moglie e facendola girare in tondo «Diventerai mia moglie!» 

Asami per tutta risposta rise «La moglie dell’Avatar eh? Mi piace!» disse abbracciando la fidanzata. 

Quando si liberarono dall’abbraccio Korra mise le mani nelle tasche trovando l’oggetto che l’aveva fatta rimuginare tanto «Oh, questo è per te.» disse tirando fuori la scatoletta blu «Devo inginocchiarsi di nuovo?» 

Asami rise «Avrei accettato di sposarti anche senza anello!» 

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa cosina per writober 2020 e niente... ne sono abbastanza fiera e ho pensato valesse la pena postarla <3


End file.
